Amy's Final Letter
by edwardlover77
Summary: AU based on the episode "The Angels Take Manhattan". The Doctor finds an old envelope with his written on it in familiar handwriting. Turns out, Amy had some things she needed to tell the Doctor. MAY contain SPOILERS! READ and REVIEW PLEASE!


To my dearest Doctor;

It's been sometime since I said my last good-byes to you and Melody. I don't even know when you'll get this, I only know that you will. I know you would come back to save Rory and me, if you could, if Melody would let you, and if you truly knew that it was the best choice. You couldn't, she wouldn't, and it wasn't. It was meant to be this way, Doctor. This was a fixed point in time. We don't blame you or Melody for anything, I know you're blaming yourself, so don't deny it. If I know you as well as I think I do, then you ranted and yelled after Melody dragged you back to the TARDIS, unwillingly. You probably remembered the last page of the book during that time, didn't you? I meant every word that I wrote in that afterword, Doctor. I love you, Rory loves you, and Melody loves you. That's why you shouldn't travel alone, you need someone with you. I know it pains you to let them go, to say good-bye, or even to see their future vanish from their eyes on an unfamiliar world. It may seem like a terrible thing, but you change people's lives, Doctor. You make them see the possibilities of what kindness is capable of. You change your companions lives and they change yours. You know this is true, Doctor don't deny this either. Rory and I loved the time we had with you, no matter how many times we came close to losing something dear to us; you. Yet we wouldn't have changed anything about you. If you had changed, you wouldn't have been the same Doctor. But I think I've written enough about fixed points in time.

Rory and I ended up in Manhattan in 1973. About three years after our arrival, I met quite a lovely couple. They seemed to already know who I was and wanted to pass on a message to you before the hole between the universes closed completely. The man, John, I believe was his name, wanted to thank you and to make sure that he wouldn't forget you. He also said that he knows his original is gone, but that it doesn't matter, you're still the Doctor. The woman, Rose, said that no matter where you were, the Bad Wolf would protect you. She also said that she knew you made the best choice and wanted to thank you and that you would always hold a special place in her heart. She said that her mother Jackie passed in the year 2055 and that her last words were 'Tell the Doctor thank-you for bringing back Rose, that I'm sorry, and that I love him as if he were my own.' They said to tell you one more thing, Doctor. They're expecting twin girls and are naming one Harriet Jones and the other Donna Noble. They said you would understand and that they did it so that two of the most wonderful people wouldn't be forgotten. They are doing it in your honor, Doctor. A few years after they left, I found a picture of two of the most darling little girls in our post. I think it was a picture of Donna and Harriet. I have included it in the envelope, but I don't know if it will last long enough for you to see them. Ironically enough, we had another visitor who said he was a friend of yours. He said his name was Captain Jack Harkness. He was actually looking for you and was tracking vortex energy that had been absorbed by my body and Rory's. I told him the story of how we ended up in Manhattan in the 1970s and he told us his. I hope you meet up with him again, Doctor. He's going to need you and that's all I can say. As Melody says 'Spoilers!'

Rory and I had two other children, Brian, after Rory's dad and Martha. They grew up knowing who you are and what you do, how you save how civilizations, whole planets and universes. They know they have an older sister who is married to this 'amazing hero' as Brian always puts it. They have already made up their minds, that if they ever meet you and you offer them a trip in the TARDIS, they won't have to think about it. I know I should tell them not to go, but who am I to deny them the extraordinary opportunity to travel through space and time? I think Rory would agree with me. It doesn't matter how old our children are, even if they are in their 30s, they still need adventure.

Doctor, you have hopefully gotten a box along with this envelope. In that box are things that Rory wanted you to have. He passed away early last year. He had been diagnosed with stage three lung cancer almost two years before. The doctors said that he may only have two months, but you know Rory. Anyways, he wanted you to have some things and he put them in the box before he became ill, so I haven't an idea of what could be inside. His last words were to let you know that he looked to you as a friend and mentor and not just the husband of our daughter. He also said that you needed to take care of Melody. I know that the latter definitely doesn't need to be told to you. I know that I don't have much longer Doctor, but do know this, I will never regret my time with you or our adventures. No matter how dangerous they were at times or how much I missed doing, I would choose the same if I had to do it all over again. I trust you with my life and Melody's. I trust that you will always do what's right, but you need someone to travel with you so that you don't get lonely. Rose told me how you were in your ninth incarnation. I don't think either of us wants you to go through that again, Doctor. There are people who love you, some you will meet, some you have already met. Just don't forget that, Raggedy Man. Never forget that. Promise me that you will never travel alone? I know I'm not there in person, but the TARDIS can probably make sure that you keep your promise. Tell the old girl I miss her, that Rory missed her. I hope Brian and Martha get to meet you and the TARDIS one day. Show them everything you showed me, Doctor and more, please. Teach them that there's more to life than our planet. That there are kind, gentle, aliens who are the last of their kind who come to help at the sound of children crying. This is my last wish, Doctor. My last wish because there is nothing else I could want. You gave me the stars, Raggedy Man. I am and always will be eternally grateful for that precious gift.

Love,

The Girl Who Waited

Amelia Pond-Williams

P.S: You are always going to be my Raggedy Man and Brian and Martha have taken to calling you that also, so don't be surprised when you find them waiting and they call you by that name.


End file.
